


Temporary Rejection

by dbshawn



Series: AELDWS 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Prince Arthur is humbled after spurning all of the suitors in the land. But he may get to his happy ending after all.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Temporary Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Locked In
> 
> Genre: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Word count: Under 200 words

Arthur plunged to the floor, grabbing the mess of crackers he’d stuffed into his pockets.

Though the King summoned him to the Great Hall to celebrate his nuptials, Arthur wasn’t sure he’d be allowed to eat.

“I once rejected Slybeard,” Arthur reflected.

As a Prince, it was true. Angrily, his father promised him to a jagged toothed minstrel.

This Eames, took him home, forcing him into the kitchen. But Arthur couldn’t cook.

Dreadfully, he was shipped to King Slybeard’s castle to toil as a servant. Scrubbing every surface in sight.

A hand gripped his shoulder.

“What troubles you?”

“I’ve made a fool of myself. On the King’s wedding day.”

“Don’t cry. For it’s your wedding day too.”

There, standing above him in garments of gold, was a dashing man with amber eyes, thick beard and an errant tooth, poking between his lips.

“You’re no minstrel!” Arthur gasped.

“And you’re no servant!” Eames laughed.

“You spurned my first proposal. Had to be crafty to finally get you.”

“So…” Eames offered his hand.

“M’no good in the kitchen,” Arthur admitted.

“Will ‘ _sit on my face and tell me about your day’ suffice?_ ” Eames whispered.

“Forever and ever my King!” Arthur exclaimed. 


End file.
